What's done in the dark
by lot-o-luv13
Summary: What's done in the dark always comes to light
1. Chapter 1

"Who's ready to party?" Shiro said

"We are" Shinji and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Are you sure this is the house?"Ichigo asked, this isn't the first time Shiro has led them to the wrong place for a party.

"Fuck yea, this is the house. I'm the party king, I know…"

"When and where the party is" Ichigo mocked he has heard this many times before "I know, I know. I'm just making sure"

"It does sound kind of quiet" Shinji added in.

"Oh shut up" Shiro snapped

They turned toward the door and knocked. Three men opened the door, and they were HOT, the boys couldn't stop staring. One had bright blue hair that was gelled back so you could see his bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with red lettering that read 'you need something in your mouth, and that something is my dick', the shirt looked as if it had been painted on as it showed all aspects of his body, from his arms to his abs. The second one had brown hair and lazy grey eyes. He wore a baby blue shirt with white lettering that read 'your looking at sex', his shirt looked tight enough to strangle him but showed off his muscular arms and rock hard abs. The last one he had black hair, that he let flow down to his shoulders, he had a white bandana covering his left eye. He was really tall and skinny but you could tell he wasn't a pushover. He was wearing a white shirt with black lettering that read ''it's too big' that's what he said', that hugged all aspects of his perfectly toned body.

Ichigo, Shiro, and Shinji all stood there, gaping at the men in front of them "Hi" was all they could say

* * *

><p>Grimmjow, Starrk, Nnoitra, opened the door to three boys. One had bright orange hair and soft brown eyes. He has long legs and tan skin and was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt showing a sneak peak of his tan chest and he was wear tight, black, skinny jeans that showed off his ass. Next to him was a blond who's hair was cut into a chin length bob. He wore a purple v-neck t-shirt and baby blue skinny jeans that showed off his ass. The last one ,but certainly not least, had white skin, gold eyes, and white hair. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans that accented his skin.<p>

"Welcome to our party"

Ichigo, Shiro, and Shinji walked into the house and the first thing they saw were stripper poles "Oh my god they have stripper poles" was all they said before running out to play on them.

"I want the blond" Starrk said shortly after the boys disappeared.

"You can have the blond, I want the albino" Nnoitra said

"Who ever fucks first gets 20 from the others" Grimmjow said confidently

"Deal, the blond looks easy anyway" said Starrk

"And _the blond_ is standing right behind you" said the blond aka Shinji "And I was gonna let you fuck me but since your making a profit I thing I should just leave you with your left hand" Shinji whispered in Starrk's ear as he slipped his hand under Starrk's shirt and slid it up his hard chest until he found a pert nipple and pinched it. He smiled when he felt Starrk tense. He read what was on Starrk's shirt "and your the one looking at sex" with that said he walked away with Starrk's eye's glued to his back side.

"You just got played Starrk" Nnoitra stated the obvious.

"Shut up" he snapped "Ima tap that tanight, if I have anything do about it"

"You don't" Grimmjow and Nnoitra said in unison

"Shinji, what did you do?" Ichigo demanded when Shinji got over to where they were sitting.

"I did what I do best, tease" Shinji replied with a small smirk on his face, he was going to have fun with this one.

"I love that look" Shiro said

"That 'I wanna fuck you sooo bad' look"

"It's so cute, makes me think twice before teasing then I feel all better"

"I don't get that look"Ichigo complained

"Oh, you get that look. You just don't do it on purpose like me and Shinji" Shiro then saw his new victim walk by"I'll be right back"

"Shiro where are you going?"

"Ta tease" he said as he walked over to his victim"Hi sexy"

"Hey look your not going to do me like the blond did my friend here, so you should just bend over right now and let me fuck you"

"Oh fuck" he said with an innocent snap of his fingers "You are so smart, I should just bend over right now and let you fuck me"

"Yes you should"

"Ok but first I'd like to know your name so I know what to scream when your fucking me"

"My name is Nnoitra but you can call me Nnoi"

"So Nnoi how, where, and when do you like to fuck" he said bluntly"You know, face to face, face to back, on the bed, on the floor, in the shower, on the couch, on the kitchen counter, in the kitchen, on the table, on the porch, in the pool, on a park bench" he walked close enough to whisper in his ear "Before breakfast, after breakfast, for lunch, snack, dinner, dessert"he licked his ear"In my ass, in my mouth" he licked his lips and watched Nnoitra watch his tongue "So I ask again Nnoi how do you like to fuck" he took the time to like from Nnoitra's jaw to his mouth.

"Shiro" Ichigo yelled from across the room

He stopped and smirked "yes"

"Leave him alone before his dick blows off"

"Ok, I guess that won't help if he's going to be fucking me later" he said as began to walk away

Nnoitra snapped out of his sexual trance and grabbed his arm "Wait you didn't tell me your name" he honestly didn't hear anything after 'how do you like to fuck'

Shiro turned around and walked backed up to his ear and whispered "Shiro" seductively into his ear. He smirked when he looked into Nnoitra's good eye and saw nothing but lust.

Nnoitra watched Shiro and Shiro's ass walk away "Fuck" he whispered to himself

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha, two down, one to go. It's your turn Ichi" Shiro said laughing<p>

"I'm not like you. I don't have to tease to get into his pants I'll just let myself in"

Just as they began to laugh their asses off Grimmjow walked to where they were sitting. "So you do have hearts" he said

"We do have hearts it's just fun to fuck with your friends" Shinji said

"It was pretty funny when Nnoi almost drowned in his own drool"

"That was cute, give me his number so I can tease him over the phone" Grimmjow pulled out his phone and quickly read off Nnoitra's phone number. Shiro sent out a quit text.

"What did you send him?" Ichigo asked

"Nothing" Shiro said as if he was five years old

Ichigo snatched the phone out of Shiro's hand and read the text out loud "'When are you going to fuck my brains out' really Shiro this is why I don't let you go out by yourself cuz your gonna go out and get yourself raped"

"It's not rape if i want it"

"It's only rape if you say no" Grimmjow said as his gaze went back to Ichigo

"Hey, you, sexy blueberry" Shinji yelled snapping Grimmjow out of his gaze "Whats your brown haired friends name?"

"Oh that's Starrk and I think you should get over there and tell him your name before he takes you hostage"

"Ok and what's your name"

"I'm Grimmjow" he said as he looked directly in Ichigo's eyes "and what's your name"

"Ooo smooth, well Ima go introduce myself to sexy over there. C'mon Shiro lets go say hi to your new friend" he said as he tried to them their privacy

"He's not my friend, he's my soon to be lover" Shiro corrected

Grimmjow's eyes never left Ichigo's face "My name is Ichigo"

* * *

><p>This is my first on going story I don't write much or read much for that matter so don't fault me for mistakes. And don't anything mean I have a terrible attitude. That's about it sooo tell me what you think<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys I had a lot of shit to do including band and shit like that. From now on I will try to keep the stories coming as fast as possible**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

Ichigo woke up on something soft but hard, if that makes any sense, he got up and looked around the room, it seemed unfamiliar. Ichigo couldn't remember anything until he looked over and saw bright blue hair, then everything that happened last night came back to him. He quickly got out of bed and went to find Shinji and Shiro. "If they left me I'm going to kill them" he said to himself, then he saw Shiro walk past him in nothing but a shirt that barely covered his ass.

"Where have you been?" Shiro asked "Hey Shin, guess who finally decided he wanted to get up and in nothing but his underwear"

"Shut up,Shiro and you can't be talkin' your shirt doesn't even cover your ass and did you even bother to put on underwear"

"1 its a lot of ass to cover and 2 no I didn't bother put underwear on because I knew i was going to have sex, I always come prepared"

"Shut up"

"Hey Ichi, it's nice of you to join us"

"Shut up, Shin"he said as went so go sit on the couch next to a naked Shinji "and why don't you have any clothes on"

"Because Starrk said I could and I like to stay naked after sex"

"Whatever, can anybody tell me what happen last night"

"That's why we began to video tape things"Nnoitra said walking out of the kitchen"we have to video tape our parties cuz girls kept coming back asking what happen to their friend and we couldn't tell them and why are you naked if I'm not naked you can't be naked"

"Shinji, I thought Starrk said you could be naked"

"Tch, Starrk is sleep, he doesn't get up til six p.m. and that's to eat and then he goes back to sleep"

"That explains all the energy he had last night, the way he was fucking me, whoo, I'm gettin' winded just thinkin' bout' it"

"Shinji"

"What, its the truth"

"What's with all the noise, it's one p.m." Grimmjow said coming out of is room

"Its the middle of the day" Ichigo deadpanned

Grimmjow looked at him and just then Ichigo remembered why he had sex with him, he is the hottest thing he has ever seen "The middle of my day doesn't start til four"

"Hey, guys the sun is up that means its time to sleep"

"Starrk what are you doin' out of bed, its"Nnoitra looked at his wrist as if he was looking at his watch"its daylight"

"Had to make sure I saw blondie before he left, hi blondie" he waved at Shinji and turned around to go back to bed

"Wait Starrk you have to check the video tape carrot top asked what happen last night"

"We had sex twice, What else do you need to know" Grimmjow said knowing exactly who carrot top was

"Can we watch that video, I'd like to see that" Shinji said not caring about the three sets of eyes staring at him

"Shinji, could you keep your sluttyness to a minimum"

"You can't call me a slut Ichigo, at least not this time, cuz you fucked twice"

"But your still naked"

"And your point is"

"That's one for Shinji and zero for Ichigo, Shinji wins round one" Shiro said giving Shinji a hi-five "Way to stick in his ass"

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock_

_don't be a chicken boy_

_stop acting like a beotch_

_ima peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

A sound that could only be a ring tone erupted through the whole house "that's my phone, I wonder who it could be" Shinji said hoping up to find his phone

"That is the gayest ring tone I have ever heard" Nnoitra said

"Tch Shiro's is 'what what in to butt" Ichigo said

"No its not I changed it"

"To what" Nnoi challenged

"Last Friday Night"

Ichigo laughed loudly "That doesn't help out your case"

"I hate you"

"I know"

"Ichi guess who just called me" Shinji said

"I don't know" he said still laughing at Shiro

"B"

"B what"

"B as in Byakuya Kuchki"

Ichigo stopped laughing "Why the hell would he call you"

"He thought we would be together and since your not answering your phone he called mine"

"Who's B" Nnoi asked feeling left out

"B is Ichigo's ow" Shiro yelled because Ichigo hit him with a pillow in the face "what"

"Shut up Shiro"

"What you don't want them to know that Byakuya is your ex-boyfriend of two days counting today and you already got fucked twice, you little slut you"

"I'm going to kill you" Ichigo jumped toward, Shrio jumped off the couch and into Nnoitra's arms "Nnoi save me he is trying to kill me, somebody call the cops he will kill me for real I am serious this is not a laughing matter"

"Shiro get your ass back here"

"Shiro, its kinda your fault" Nnoi said

Shiro turned to face him "Look here Nnoi since I let you fuck me you have to agree with me...ah" he screamed when he was tackled to the ground by Ichigo, he straddled him"what are you going to do" Shiro whispered

"I don't know, Shiro, I might lick your face, or hit you, I don't know, Shiro, anything could happen" Ichigo said in the voice he knew scared the shit out of Shiro

"I'm scared" Shiro whispered

"You should be, now you see what happens when you don't shut up"

"Yes" he whined

"What do you want to happen, Shiro"

"Ichi, leave him alone" Shinji said

"OK" Ichigo said in a childlike voice before getting off Shiro

"Stop doing stuff like that" Shiro complained

"You guys are weird" Grimmjow said

"We know but we look good and we're fuckable, so it doesn't matter, we still get laid either way" Shinji said" isn't that right Starrk"

"Hell yea, I'd fuck you if you couldn't read"

"See, because I'm hot I get whatever I want, Starrk can you make me some coffee"

"Sure, Blondie, whatever you want" HE began to walk to the kitchen but was stopped by Grimmjow's arm

"Whoa, Starrk, so Blondie you think just because your hot you get whatever you want"

"Of course"

"And why is that"

"Because my ass is tight, I give great blow jobs, and I know exactly what I'm doin in bed"

"Can't lie about that" Starrk said "haven't got that blow job yet but I can't wait to see how that feels"

"Soon enough, Starrk"

"Question" Nnoi said "Which one of you gives the best blow jobs"

"Ichigo knows his way around a dick"

"Yes" Grimmjow cheered "I got the good one"

"And If I wasn't good you would leave me"

"Hell no, your good in bed"

_Last Friday night_

_yeah we danced on table tops_

_and we took to many shots_

_think we kissed but I forgot_

"That's my phone" Shrio said before jumping up to go get it. He found it in the pants he was supposed to be wearing and answered it "Hello...Oh hey Tosh...Oh shit, I totally forgot about that, ok thanks Tosh I owe you one"

"What was Tosh calling for" Ichigo asked

"Its Saturday" Shiro said as he quickly picked his clothes up off the floor

"So?"

"So, we have class" When he didn't get an response he tried to dumb it down more "we have a physics test at three and you like to take hour showers, and we don't have a car"

"Fuck, why didn't you say that sooner"

Shinji turned to Starrk and put his puppy dog eyes on "Starrk, can you give us a ride home"

"Sure, Blondie"

"What would we do with out him" Ichigo whispered before running to look for his clothes

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Starrk, Shinji, Ichigo, and Shiro were on their way to their shared apartment. Ichigo looked out the window thinking about what happen the night before. He didn't remember much of anything, the only think he did remember was telling Grimmjow his name and then dancing with him. Then LMFAO's song 'party anthem' and he did the shuffle, then 'Shots' came on by the same group and he and Shinji began to take as many shots as they could before the song was over. That's when things began to get blurry. He remembered kissing Grimmjow in the corner. He remembered Grimmjow saying he had to use the bathroom and him following him in. He remembered pushing Grimmjow down on the toilet and straddling him. He remembered kissing Grimmjow from his shoulder to his mouth. He took Grimmjow's shirt off and threw it on the floor, he got the lube out of his pocket, he remembered he took it out of Shiro's pocket on his way to the bathroom. He took his clothes off and the rest of Grimmjow's and began to prepare himself. He lowered himself on Grimmjow's hard dick, he began to move up and down in a slow pace until Grimmjow grabbed his waist and began to move him faster on his dick. They moved faster and faster until they could no longer take it. Ichigo came first screaming Grimmjow's name then Grimmjow came inside of him. After catching their breath they cleaned themselves up, put their clothes back on and walked out knowing that someone heard even though the music was vibrating throughout the house.<p>

Ichigo drank more shots after that and the more he drank the more he forgot. He was surprised when Grimmjow said they had sex twice, he couldn't even remember that second time. His ex boyfriend would constantly tell him not to drink so much but he never listened, he always thought he was saying that just to control him.

* * *

><p>More than a hour later the boys were running into their physics class, taking their usual seats in the back nest to the door.<p>

"Thanks, Tosh, I owe you one" Shiro whispered to him

"You owe me many" He said in return

"Nice of you join us , , and " said a cold voice "you know your late"

"Yes, sorry, Professor Kuchki"

* * *

><p>Shit happens, sorry for the long ass wait. I wanna thank every body that make this a favorite and alerted this story and reviewed me and i just wanna say I love yall. And check out my new story Imperfect love<p> 


End file.
